Blood Tears
by Kira Y
Summary: Ritsuka's mother stabs him after he returns home late and Soubi walks in as Ritsuka utters the last four words of his life, and they are directed towards him. When Soubi finds out there is a way to bring him back he will stop at nothing until he has.
1. Soubi, Farewell

This is from Ritsuka to Soubi. His mother stabbed him after returning home late. Soubi walked in just as Ritsuka uttered the last four words.

Blood

Red and black

Straying from time,

Bringing life and taking it a way when you run out.

Time so precious

Blood refined

Without Blood

There is no time.

Dripping into a pool around me

Knowing that you soon will drown me,

Still I stand with my outstretched hand waiting for that one to return.

Come back, don't leave me.

Not now that I can't see.

It is so dark so why do you leave?

Although I am Loveless

I know I am loved.

Soubi

Never was I able to say,

Although since that first day,

I knew before you even said,

The words running through my head.

Now those words,

Just the three

Are the last you will hear from me

Lying in a sickly red

Painted by looks

On the floor.

You'll see the blood at the door.

Mother dearest

Did succeed.

With a knife she did the deed.

Blood, so dark and sickly sweet

Pooling here from my head to my feet.

Even now I hear her scream

I'm disconnected

It feels like a dream

Soubi here I wait for you

Just so that I can tell you the truth

Just three simple words

Then my life is through

With blood all around

I know it is true

Soubi

I… Love… You…


	2. The Truth

A/N: Sorry that it is so short. I wrote it on an impulse. I do not own Loveless or any of the charcters but i do own the plot so do not steal. i have google earth and I know how to use it!

Soubi woke up in a cold sweat. He had had that dream for the third time that week. He could not get that sight out of his mind. Ever since Ritsuka's mother killed her son he had never been the same. Sure he had killed Ritsuka's mother but that didn't bring Ritsuka back. All it did was make him feel very guilty because he knew that Ritsuka would hate him. He was shaking. That image of Ritsuka on the floor dying was one that had haunted him for the past month and a half. Those four words that Ritsuka had muttered, He couldn't shake them. They were burned into his head. He would've felt happy that Ritsuka loved him, but those words were murmured when Ritsuka lay dying on the cold floor surrounded by his own blood.

"Why… why did he have to leave me?" Soubi whispered to no one in particular. "Why did he have to go? I am all alone. I … I wish that I could get him back somehow. He was my everything. I lived for him. I broke my promise to Semei. I didn't protect him from his mother. I couldn't save him, I …" Soubi trailed off. He was weeping at this point. Silently of course.

"_Soubi. Soubi, there is a way. You can have him back."_

Soubi looked around. "W-who's there?"

"_It matters not. What does matter is that you can get back your beloved Loveless. To do so you will have to change your name. Not the name Soubi, but Beloved. It is possible. Semei knows how. He can tell you."_

"B- but… Semei's dead!" Soubi yelled.

"_No he wanted everyone to believe that but Nisei has told me of his actions. Semei is alive. I will leave it to you to figure out how to get to him."_

"I understand." Soubi said to no one who is there. 'Ritsuka, my precious love, I will get you back.'


	3. In the dark

In the Dark

Why is it when I ask, you do not tell;

You truly are putting me through hell!

I am trying so hard to understand

But all thoughts flee when you hold my hand.

In the dark, all alone,

Wondering where the time is gone.

I'm waiting here, for you to keep the promise

(a First for you)

Although I am angry

I'm more sad the mad.

This could've been prevented by dear old dad.

The coward, the fool!

(When I return I'll make him rue!)

Who I'll be I do not know,

But this time around I'll be able to show my love for you;

My Fighter; my Soul.

This time around, I won't let go!

In the dark all alone, wondering where the time's gone.

I see you there; trying so hard.

Soubi, look up! I'm in the stars.

Soubi had again fallen asleep, but this time he was on a train to where Neisei had told him Semei was. Neisei was more than happy to tell Soubi where he was.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I'll give you until the count of three to tell me what I want to know!"_

_"Hah! Soubi, you are powerless without you Sacrifice! I would be wasting my time on you. I refuse to fight an unfair fight."_

_"Who said i would be using spells? It would be cruel to use them on some one as weak as you."_

_"Just what is that supposed to mean?"_

_"ONE..."_

_"Soubi, TELL ME!"_

_"Two..."_

_"Soubi... Damn fine! I'll tell. He is in..."_

_FLASHBACK END_

The train had stopped and Soubi stepped out into the rain. He had come to find Semei and he would not leave until he had the answers to the questions the apparition had left in his mind.


	4. Soubi, I'm disappointed in you

A/N: Hey sorry that the chapters are so short, i am writing this off the top of my head, without planning it out. If you have any suggestions for my stories let me know. Polls are up on my profile, check 'em out. A big thanks to those who reviewed my fic. Two reviews gets you another chapter. Flames are welcome, apply normal disclaimers here. Without any further adieu, on to the fic! Enjoy!

He walked into the room. It was dark due to the fact that the lights were turned off. He knew that he was not alone because he sensed a familiar presence in the room with me. A light clicked on in the corner of the room. Sitting in the chair with his hand on the pull string of an antique lamp was the one person who he would rather not see again for the rest of his life. Sitting in the chair was… Semei.

"Soubi," he said curtly, "I am very disappointed in you. Did I or did I not ORDER you to keep my little brother safe from our psychotic mother? You disobeyed me; you know that you will have to be punished. But that little matter can wait. I assume that you are here to find out how you can get my poor little Ritsuka back? You are aware of the name change I assume?"

"Yes Semei, I am aware. I was told to come here to find out and your new fighter was more than willing to tell me where to go. And about the punishment factor, we both know that you no longer have any authority over me. Now if you please, these tedious pleasantries are starting to irk me." Soubi said venomously.

Semei chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Same old Soubi, still disrespectful I see. Do you act this way with my little brother? No, I would imagine not. Loveless with love I guess you could call him now. But about the little "no authority" thing, as long as your name is Beloved I still hold power over you. Speaking of which, if I were to order you to kill Ritsuka, would you do it?"

"Semei, I would rather kill myself than kill him. I would gladly disobey you in order to save Ritsuka's life. He is more important to me than my life. I would kill anyone who tried to harm him or ordered me to harm him! That includes you and your pathetic fighter would be powerless to stop me." Soubi said with much force.

"Now, now there is no need to threaten anyone here. I never told you to kill him now did I? I wanted to know because if you would there would be no point in telling you what I must tell you. I am aware that you have killed my mother and I am grateful for that, it saves me the trouble of doing it myself. But since you have done that it makes your jobs all the easier. You must go to the place of Ritsuka's death and picture the scene of my mother's murder while voicing your deepest wish. If you can accomplish this within six days he will return. But I am going to warn you, Septimal Moon are aware of his passing and Ritsu-sensei is aware of your "quest" as it were, for he is the only one who has knowledge that I am still alive and that I know how to "resurrect" a fallen sacrifice. Oh that reminds me, you have to initiate Battle Sequence before picturing the murder of my mother. I am sure that you understand that you need to turn your wish into a spell." Semei said.

Soubi was speechless. "Semei, you do realize that you just gave away information without asking for anything in return? "

"It might seem that way to you but I am getting more in return than I could voice. You have already done something for me albeit unknowingly. I was returning the favor. Now go, you really do not have much time, and know that Septimal Moon will attempt to stop you. Ritsu-sensei is the only one that you can trust because he told you to come here to me. Now, good-bye Soubi."

"Farewell, Semei. And thank-you." Soubi said.

In Septimal Moon:

Good Soubi, you are becoming very well matured


	5. Ritsuka?

A/N: Usual disclaimer and apology for such short chapters. 2 reviews for next one. I posted this one because the last chapter was so short.

Septimal Moon, the school for fighters. Soubi hated the place. He was reluctant to even take Ritsuka there when he ordered him to. He didn't necessarily hate the school, just a certain person who was there, the person who, quite frankly, made him a masochist. Ritsu-sensei had beaten him to "help his endurance" as he said. Soubi thought it was a bunch of BULL! He hated the man, but said man was helping him so that redeemed him a bit in his eyes. A bit, not a lot. He still hated him, though not as much.

In Septimal Moon:

Soubi, you are faring much better than expected. I wonder if he will hate me even more when he finds out…

Soubi:

He was walking towards the station when he was confronted by the Fighter Unit known as Breathless. He was tired and this was just annoying. Why today of all days and why just when I have an awful headache?

"Soubi, we know not why Loveless is not with you, but we have orders not to let you get on the train, Battle System Initiate."

"I have neither the time nor the patience for this at the moment. Get out of my way and you live, don't and your name will become an actuality." Soubi said, clearly annoyed at this turn of events. Even while Soubi was threatening them they were saying their annoying introduction. This just pissed him off even further.

"…We are Breathless."

"Do you two ever shut up?! This is so annoying and I do NOT have the time for it. Accepted."

"Water, as abundant as the sky, crash and fell the enemy!"

"Fire, enemy of water, burn with an insatiable thirst. Destroy beyond recognition, there is no escape!"

"Shield of snow, formed from water, protect and quench the thirst of fire."

"Blades of ice, created from snow, harden to crystal and rain death from above."

"Earth protects, rebound and destroy."

"You have improved since the last time we fought but unfortunately, I was holding back the last time. You are annoying and though I will be punished you will die. Earth will fail and fire ignites, burning all in its path of destruction, revenge of the elements combined from which there is no escape and death is forthcoming. Tears of the heavens, rain of blood, fall and soak. Lighting, rage of the skies, strike so there is no one to face."

"Earth, protects and rebou…"

"There is no point. This spell has no deflect. You will die."

"No please! We were only following orders! Please spare us."

'_**Soubi… I am gone for a few months and you are resorting to killing people. I am very unhappy with you at the moment. If you kill them not only will you be punished, but you will have something else in store that not even your masochistic side will be able to withstand!'**_

"_Ritsuka? I'm losing it. Now I am hearing voices. I am going crazy."_

'_**God Soubi, You are not losing it, I am talking to you. Please hurry so I can come back. Do you know how tiring it is in Limbo? I am constantly being pulled from one side to the other. I swear I am going to scream, though I know it won't do any good. But get back to the fight and DO NOT KILL THEM!! That is an order!'**_

Soubi, lessened the force so Breathless would not die but would not walk away unscathed. The spell hit them head on. "I win. Now if you will excuse me I have other things to attend to."

"Did you get that Sensei?"

"_Yes, this is certainly unexpected. Such force. He must be disposed of. This is not to be tolerated. Medics are on their way, you will be punished for the loss. No he will be dead before the six days are up. Ritsu-sensei, your student is going to die!"_


	6. Raining

A/N: Hey, gomen! I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever. I have been way busy and I am now taking double classes everyday! It is not very fun! Anyway, please enjoy. Ja ne!

Raining through the skies,

Landing on innocent eyes.

Drops of red cover the ground

I scream but there is no sound.

Darkness starts to fall

I look up to no stars at all.

Now is not the time

But still darkness starts to climb.

I feel as if I am up against a wall

No more am I running

Nor crying

All that I am doing is trying to find you.

Ritsuka I will succeed.

Soubi was asleep again but his dreams were no longer plagued with fear and sadness. Now he dreamt with a fierce determination that fueled his desire to save his one and only love.

_Soubi, you are such an idiot. You don't have to torture yourself like this. There is another way._ Ritsuka said sadly.


	7. Death

A/N: Computer still messed up. I'm borrowing someone elses to type and post this. Read and Review. Flames are welcome.

No I don't own. Quit asking before I sick Semei and Nesei on you.

Ritsuka sighed as he felt another wave of memories rush him. He could not stop them. They all showed the same thing. His death.

_Mom, I'm home._

_Ritsuka, where have you been?_

_Out._

_Ritsuka doesn't talk like that. You're not Ritsuka. What have you done with my Ritsuka. Bring him back!_

_She hit him across the face with the back of her hand and caused him to stagger. She grabbed his ears and drug him into the kitchen. All the while she was ranting about how he had taken her Ritsuka away from him. He tried so hard to make her stop. He really did. he had had enough of it. He wanted it to stop. He kicked and struggled which only seemed to enrage her all the more. She again hit him this time drawing blood._

_She grabbed a knife that she had been using to chop chilis and peppers. It still had the hot juices on it. Ritsuka saw it and his eyes grew wide. He backed up as much as he could but met a wall a few steps back. He sunk to his knees begging his mother to stop. She didn't hear him._

_Her hand was raised when she saw the tears on his face. She faultered but still brought the knife weilding hand down on his back. She stabbed him at least five times in his back and when he fell to the floor she kicked him over so that his back was on the floor. She took the bloody knife and while crying and begging for Ritsuka to forgive her, repeatedly stabbed him. _

_All he could think of was Soubi and how he wished he was here to stop her. Soubi...Soubi... Soubi. He kept calling in his head. "Soubi!" The last call for the fighter was said aloud and through the mental link that only fighters and their masters shared._

_Ritsuka remembered his final moments and how he saw Soubi right before he died and then expressed his true feelings with his last breath._

Ritsuka cried and feel asleep.


	8. Author's Note

I have decided to place this story on Hiatus. i will resume working on it when i get inspiration. I've a severe case of writers block. When I decide to start again, I shall remove this note.


	9. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

**A Word from the Author**: _After nearly two years, I have decided to return to writing. Yes, I realize that I have posted in other fandoms since retiring from this story, but I am now ready to continue where I left off. I will be going back and reworking some of the chapters to make them fit the now completed story line in my head. I have yet to decided whether or not to post the completed chapter after this one now or rework the others first. I will completely decide after I post this chapter and see what sort of response I get. So with out further adieu (aside from the standard legal mumbo~jumbo required) I give you Chapter 8 of "Blood Tears"._

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Loveless or any affiliates. **_

_**Chapter 8: A Remedy to Cure All Ills**_

Soubi was becoming impatient. He now knew how to bring his beloved one, albeit vaguely at best, but there were so many obstacles getting in his way. He realized by now that someone from Septimal Moon was behind this but he had, as of yet, figured out who it was. That was not to say that he was clueless about the entire thing. Oh, he had a very good idea of who it was, but speculation only led to humiliation and disaster with no proof.

Currently, he was on yet another express to Ritsuka's hometown. He only had two days to get to the house. Unfortunately, and uncharacteristically in his haste to bring Ritsuka back, Soubi had forgotten to find out if the house had been sold since the deaths. He sought to remedy that oversight on the train ride.

He had a laptop place on a pull out tray from the seat in front of him and was searching for the information. The house, he was relieved to see, had not been sold. It was, however, on the market. This irked him, but he could work with it. All of the possessions that were in the house had been put in a government storage facility until either a relative claimed them or three months were up; after which the contents of the locker would be auctioned off to the highest bidder.

It seemed the fates were with him that day. He arrived at his destination without any further complications and made it inside the house undetected.

Soubi made his way into the kitchen where both murders had taken place and stood in the same spot he'd been in when he committed the murder of Ritsuka's psychotic mother. He absently noted the entire mess had been cleaned up so thoroughly that it looked like it never happened.

Taking a deep breath, he called for the Battle Systems to initiate and prepared to visualize the murder. After he confirmed that he had followed instructions thus far, he allowed himself to slip into a sort of pseudo-trance.

_Soubi had just walked into the house, only to have the sight of his heart and soul lying on the floor, bleeding out. Dying. He stumbled into the doorway of the kitchen area just in time to hear young Ritsuka confess his love for him and pass on. Stunned, he stared at the body on the ground before looking at the woman responsible for Ritsuka's death. She had sunk to the ground and was in tears, having apparently regain awareness of her actions._

_Soubi growled at her when she reached her hand out and caressed the boy's head. Her head snapped up quickly and a brief look of recognition appeared in her eyes._

"_You, you used to be friends with my Semei! You know where he is now! You're here to tell me he's coming back home now! Tell me!" she screamed at him, pushing Ritsuka away from her and nearly stepping on his body in her haste to stand. This angered Soubi even further._

"_You fucking bitch. You just killed your youngest son and all you can think about is your long DEAD one? You are psychotic." _

_She just shrugged and said, "I didn't kill anyone important. That wasn't MY Ritsuka. He only looked like him. He was just pretending to be Ritsuka. He was being bad and I had to punish him. MY Ritsuka never talked like that!" To prove her point, she turned and kicked the rapidly cooling body._

_Soubi growled at her and she backed away quickly. _

"_You listen well, Bitch. You just killed your last son. He was YOUR Ritsuka and not a look alike, as you seem to think. Semei is dead and is never returning. Ritsuka IS important and for you to not to acknowledge or respect that was enough for me to wish your death before this. Ritsuka was the only one protecting you from me. Now you have killed him and to make matters worse, you dare to insult his memory and body by KICKING IT! That is the final straw. You best hope to never meet me again in the afterlife; you will regret it."_

_With that, Soubi took the very same knife used to kill Ritsuka and drove it into her heart, killing her instantly in respect to Ritsuka. Soubi was sure he would have disapproved of a long and drawn out torture session. It was just the sort of person he was. _

_Soubi then dropped to his knees at Ritsuka's side and drug him onto his lap, sobbing all the while. Tears landed on the corpse's half-closed eyes and streamed down his cheeks, making it appear that Ritsuka himself was crying._

"_I love you, too, Ritsuka. I really, truly love you, too." Soubi choked out between sobs._

Tears were now streaming down Soubi's face as he stood and remembered the scene. Quickly calming himself, he prepared to enact his spell.

Remembering all of the emotions he felt towards Ritsuka, he began.

"Life like a river flowing and returning to the sea, Death like a block stopping what cannot be. Reverse the wicked actions, mend the torn hearts. Return the pure body.

"The delicate balances to be kept in check, the blood not meant to spill;

Return this body to me now.

"I call upon, Love, the remedy to cure all ills."


End file.
